Darth Tal'galar
by S-396
Summary: This is a story about a sith lord i had created, he is trained by his mandalorian sith master and goes across the galaxy to destroy darth malgus for falsely being accused of joining him to destroy the other sith please read and review


Korriban Dreshdae hospital delivery room 3,680 BBY

"thats it Mrs. Parkere push, push." As Mrs. Parkere screamed in pain and agony as she was giving birth to her first born child. She had been a mid-wife to a few of her friends and she had never heard them scream with this much pain.  
"thats it one more push, there, congrats Mrs. Parkere its a baby boy." the doctor wraped the new born baby in a towel to give him to his mother, but all of a sudden the heart monitor sounded as she went into cardiac arrest. the doctors rushed to her aid but it had been to late, she died from the birth. the doctors faces turn to grief for the loss of a new mother.  
"bring the husband in, we must tell him the bad news." the nurse noded and went to fetch the husband.

As Captain Parkere paced around the waiting room to hear the news about his new born child a petty officer came up to him and saluted. The captain saluted back.  
"Sir the shuttle is ready for Dromund Kaas when needed." Captain Parkere noded and the private dismissed himself. A nurse that looked out of breath came up to him from the delivery room.  
"Sir we have some good news and some bad." The captains face went a little white when he heard there was bad news. he didnt know what to expect, his child was deformed, his wife is ill, he isnt the father. He shook his head and allowed the nurse to continue.  
"The good news is that your baby has been delivered and he has is a very healthy baby." Captain Parkeres face lite up with joy when he heard he had a baby boy and he was in good health. But his face went back to white when he remembered there was still bad news.  
"The bad news is your wife died after giving birth to him. I am very sorry sir." The captains face went straight to somber when he heard the terrible news and calapsed into the nearest chair.  
"Has the boy been named yet?" asked the captain but the nurse shook her head no.  
"then i shall name him after my father. His name is cain, Cain Parkere." The nurse bowed and left to go back to the delivery room. As the captain sat there crying over the loss of his wife a black hooded figure came over him and put his shoulder on him. The captain looked up and got on his knees bowing his head. He dared not look up to the black hooded mans face.  
"Rise captain there is no need for formality here." The captain rose to his feet and tried to keep his emotions in check.  
"what can i do to you my lord. is ther some trouble on the front." The Black hooded man removed his hood to show his face.  
except to only find a mandalorian mask facing him instead.  
"I have came here for i had sensed a new force sensitive had just been born. I believe it might have been your son Captain."  
The Captains face turned white as a wampas fur coat.  
"My Son a force sensitive. that cant be, no one in my family or my wifes had any force sensitives in there blood, how can this be."  
"The force works in many strange ways captain, those who have no history of force sensitivity can still be able to get it as much as a zabrak with history does." The captain just shook his head in disgust as he heard what the dark lord had to say.  
" I know you do not like this news but i am a sith so i must take him, but i must still follow the ways of the mandalorians so i shall give you a choice. You can allow me to take your son back to the temple and be trained in the ways of the dark side and have great amounts of honor with you or you can run, run to anywhere in the galaxy and be hunted down by my assassins and have your son live on the streets for the rest of his life." The captain has been faced with a nasty choice and doesnt know what to do. He then lowered his head in shame and ordered his fleet to start the engines for Dromund Kaas.  
"That wasnt a very wise move captain but you did make it a little more fun for my assassins. i shall give you a two day head start, then you shall be hunted down and killed." The captain started running towards the exit to his ship when the nurse came out with his son in her arms.  
"where is mr. Parkere, i have his son with me right now." The sith looked down at the baby boy, he could feel the power of the force coming from his body.  
"The captain had to leave on some important matters and will not be returning. Have this boy sent to an orphanage where he can be kept for the time being until he is needed." The nurse held the baby away from the sith lord knowing well what he want to do with the child.  
"i will not let you have this child to use for your war sith." The sith just laughed at her and lifted her in the air by her neck and force chocking her.  
"you have strength ill give you that, but it is not enough to disobey a powerful person like me. now ill only ask nicely once, will you take him to an orphanage or do i have to do this the hard way." The nurse noded her head in agreement and he let go of his hold on her. she ran out the door with the child in hand and never looked back. The sith opened a com link on his helment and ordered an assassin to take out both the nurse when she is done with the task and Captain Parkere on Dromund Kaas.  
"so this is how the teachings of revan begin, with that boy." the sith pulled his hood up and walked out of the hospital and journeyed back to the temple. 


End file.
